<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Club by AceOnIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270568">The Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce'>AceOnIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus notices the shadowhunter the moment he enters the club. They're drawn together like magnets and neither is complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFairy/gifts">SugarFairy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day 28<br/>This was all SugarFairy 's wonderful idea and I hope it came out at least somewhat like she imagined it.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus notices the shadowhunter the moment the other man steps into his club. Magnus straightens up where he’s sitting in the VIP section on his couch that has become his throne, eyes fallowing the tall Nephilim, mentally preparing for a confrontation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It isn’t unheard of for shadowhunters to visit Pandemonium to let off a bit of steam, but it’s just as likely for them to come by to harass innocent downworlders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus follows the shadowhunter with his eyes, admitting to himself that this one is quite attractive. He can have more than one reason for staring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Nephilim goes to the bar first, ordering a shot of something dark that he throws back while looking over the club. The drinking is a good sign, usually. Magnus doesn’t look away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who is he?” Magnus asks the seelie to his left, gesturing towards the shadowhunter. He’s hard to miss, towering above most of the crowd, wearing a tight short sleeved shirt that leaves his runes arms on clear display.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alec Lightwood,” she answers. “Acting Head of the New York Institute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus hums, mood deepening. A Lightwood and an Acting Head. Neither are good signs. He stands abruptly. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t give his guests time to complain as he moves from the VIP area onto the main floor. The shadowhunter is dancing now, with a mundane a little shorter than him. Magnus can’t help but be surprised at how closely the two men are dancing, given the general closed minded nature of the Nephilim. He can understand a closeted shadowhunter seeking a blowjob in a back alley, but basically grinding on another man in a crowded club? It’s not something he’s encountered before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As he gets closer, Magnus comes to two realizations. One, Alec can dance. His hips move sinuously to the thumping rhyme of the bass, his movements highlighting his strong muscles. Two, he doesn’t seem particularly interested in his current partner, his eyes still traveling over the faces and bodies around him. When his eyes find Magnus, a smirk crosses his lips, gaze traveling slowly down Magnus’ body, making his intentions clear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus feels it like a caress and it lights a fire under his skin. He flashes his cat eyes in response, a warning, a promise. Letting the shadowhunter know that he’s no mundane. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec’s lips twitch up in response and he steps away from the mundane to enter Magnus’ space, hands landing lightly on Magnus’ hips. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus raises an eyebrow, further intrigued by this Nephilim who is willing- nay, eager- to dance with a male warlock. He’s also built like a house, eyes shining a beautiful array of colors. Magnus is decidedly interested so he does what comes naturally, stepping closer, letting their chests meet, pulling Alec against him to match his dancing, their bodies moving in time to the loud music. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> For a while they let their bodies speak for them, until dancing turns to grinding and hands begin exploring. Alec’s hands slip under Magnus’ shirt, left open down to his stomach, to brush over a nipple. In return, Magnus slips a leg between Alec’s, pressing against the erection he can feel there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus has been half hard since Alec had pulled him in and he feels his arousal hit him full force as Alec’s hands slip under the back of his jeans to knead at his ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus grinds his hips against Alec’s, letting his own hands explore under Alec’s T-Shirt, one tracing over his defined abs, the other scratching down his back. It’s hot and crowded and they’re both sweating, but it only makes Magnus want the other man more. He leans forward, nibbling at the rune on Alec’s neck just to see if the shadowhunter will let him, tasting the salt on Alec’s skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec groans, just loud enough for Magnus to hear him despite the resounding music, tilting his neck to give Magnus better access. The warlock smiles against the rune and bites at the center, sucking a mark there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s your name?” Alec asks, blunt nails biting at Magnus’ ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Magnus.” He watches Alec’s face to see if he makes the connection, but if he’s realized Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, his face doesn’t betray it. He doesn’t react much at all, turning on his heel to grind his ass back against Magnus’ dick. Magnus curses the fabric between them, grasping Alec’s hips frantically at the friction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec leans his head back against Magnus’ shoulder, hands gripping Magnus’ thighs. “I’m Alec.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know,” Magnus answers cryptically, using his right hand to palm at Alec’s clothed dick. The firmness under his hands makes him wish they were both a lot less clothed than they currently are. He wants to feel Alec’s erection, wants to taste it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He settles for licking a drop of sweat from Alec’s neck, grinding against him harder. They’ve given up any pretense of dancing, opting to dry hump each other on the dance floor instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So pretty for me,” Magus breathes in Alec’s ear, arousal loosening his tongue. “You look so good like this, grinding against me for everyone to see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec is practically shaking against him, rolling his hips to push back against Magnus and then forward into his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus squeezes lightly, drawing a punched moan from Alec that has his own dick throbbing. “I’m going to make you feel so good, have you moaning my name when you come. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec hands tighten on Magnus’ thighs, face turning so he can nip at Magnus’ jawbone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus takes it as an encouragement, more words pouring from his lips without thought. “They all wish they were me. Want to feel you under them, but that’s only for me, isn’t it? And you’re going to be a good boy and come when I tell you to, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes,” Alec gasps out, voice wrecked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know you are. You’re going to show them you belong to me.” Magnus palms at the bulge in Alec’s pants. He bites at the junction of Alec’s neck and shoulder, squeezes his dick and demands, “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alec shakes apart on command, letting out the prettiest, <em>neediest, </em>little noises that have Magnus spilling in his own pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s simple work to clean them both, holding Alec until the shadowhunter shakes his head to clear it, straightening up and turning to face Magnus. He doesn’t say anything, but there’s a question in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus nods, holding out a hand. The last of his nerves settle when Alec grasps it, twining their fingers together without pause. Magnus leads them off the dance floor, towards his office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He needs to know everything about Alec Lightwood, starting with if he’s open to fooling around again, soon and with less clothing involved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>